


Arthur’s Prized Pony

by TheWolfWithinMe



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: DONT ROAST HIM, DUTCH IS THE PRIZED PONY, M/M, smuttttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfWithinMe/pseuds/TheWolfWithinMe
Summary: Not gonna lie, it’s just VanderMorgan smut. :)





	Arthur’s Prized Pony

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a scene in rdr2 where Uncle roasts Dutch. This is totally what happens next.

Dutch stalked back to his tent, frustrated, annoyed and restless. How dare Uncle speak to him like that? Especially in front of all the others. 

In front of /Arthur/.

Arthur who was smiling, laughing and not defending him! Arthur who seemed a little flustered at one point, his cheeks tinged with red. Dutch saw it, even though it was dark. He also saw how the younger fidgeted, saw him fix his pants, whimper softly...

And now h e was turned on. 

“Arthur!”

The young Outlaw trotted into his tent, all puppy dog eyes and radiating innocence. The corner of his lips were curved into a smile, which only made Dutch narrow his eyes more. 

“Do you enjoy seeing me flustered, boy?” He snarled, closing the tent doors to give them some privacy.

Arthur arched a brow; conflicted between telling the truth... and flat out lying. 

“I, well, no... I mean, maybe a little...”

This did not help Dutch’s mood, especially as Arthur was slowly licking those plump lips of his. He needed to be put into his place!

“On your knees, son.”

“Dutch?”

“Now.”

Arthur obliged, sinking down onto his knees in front of Dutch. The plush rug beneath him made it more comfortable, and he was mildly glad that he had upgraded the other’s tent. 

Dutch moved closer, his crotch almost touching Arthur’s nose. 

“Take me out.” He instructed, one hand moving to fist his ‘son’s’ hair. 

The younger male hesitated, then carefully started to undo Dutch’s belt. His fingers tugging on the worn leather. After a moment of struggle, in which Dutch unhelpfully tutted and yanked on his hair, Arthur had the damn thing open. He let it hang from the belt loops, then moved onto his leader’s trousers. Flicking the button free he slowly slid the zip down, only to suddenly have a face full of warm, slightly damp fabric pressed against his cheek. Dutch’s boxers were already showing signs of his arousal and it turned Arthur on. More than he ever expected. Catching the damp patch in his mouth, he sucked on it; tasting cotton, excitement and a hint of musk. 

“I lied,” He cooed huskily, “I /do/ like seeing you flustered.”

With his own cock now interested, he took out Dutch’s, the head glistening with pre-come. He wanted to taste it, to have a part of Dutch inside of him, but the older man hadn’t given him anymore instructions yet. Still, that didn’t stop him from slipping his tongue out and lapping the bead of saltiness away. 

Dutch jerked against him, then cursed under his breath and gave Arthur’s hair another harsh tug.  
“Disobedient fuck.” He growled, “I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge here.~”

Arthur blinked. “Isn’t it me?” He purred, curling his fingers around Dutch’s length and running the tip of his tongue from base to head. Another shudder from his leader, another hair pulling. But Arthur knew his Dutch, knew how to push him. 

He didn’t know how to keep him quiet though.

“Fuck, Arthur!” 

The other’s shouts were bound to be heard by any — and everyone — in the Heartlands and Arthur already got teased by the likes of John for being Dutch’s errand boy. He didn’t want to be his bitch as well. 

Not in public anyway.

Straightening up again, he cut off Dutch’s moans with his own warm lips before roughly shoving the older man onto his bed. Impatient fingers worked fast to remove Dutch’s trousers, boxers and boots, but he left the waistcoat on. 

Dutch just looked too damn good in it.

Next was Arthur’s own clothes. Each item was promptly torn off and discarded on the floor. His cock, now free, sprung to attention and he felt Dutch’s gaze focus on it. Eyes darkening with desire. 

“Such a pretty boy...” He drawled, lazily stroking himself. 

Arthur huffed a ‘shut up’ in return and climbed onto the cot, swatting Dutch’s hand away and replacing it with his own. He gave a few pumps of the older man’s cock, enough to spread the pre-come around and slick him up, then moved into position. 

Dutch, finally deciding to be useful, pressed his hands against Arthur’s hips and helped guide him down, until he was quite literally balls deep. 

“Holy Fuck...” 

Arthur sucked in a breath and mentally counted to ten, forcing himself to focus on Dutch’s handsome face rather than the fact that his ass felt like it was being torn in two. Even Dutch was staying still, his head dipping back and eyes closing. 

After a few minutes, Arthur started to move, slow and steady at first before growing impatient. Leaning down to capture Dutch’s lips in a desperate kiss, he rode the other man hard, as though /he/ was the prized pony. Skin slapped against skin and both of them grew louder with their moans, neither particularly caring if they were heard. 

The camp knew they were fucking anyway. 

Pain turned to pleasure as Dutch brushed against Arthur’s sweet spot, causing the younger male to bite hard on his lips, drawing blood. Each thrust pushed him closer and closer to the edge, and he dropped his head forwards, pressing their foreheads together. 

Dutch’s nails were scraping down Arthur’s hips in an attempt to fight back the impending orgasm, but then he peeked open one eye and saw just how fucking gorgeous his boy was, all flustered, sweaty and bouncing so perfectly on his cock, that he had no chance. The wave of release hit him like a damn train and he shuddered to a stop, his hot, sticky seed filling Arthur up, until the excess dripped down the younger male’s thigh. 

Arthur choked back a shout, tried and failed to pronounce Dutch’s name; only managing a very heavy “Duuuughhh”, then came violently over the other man’s chest, staining the black and red waistcoat with his juices. 

His euphoric and blissful high came crashing back to Earth when he heard a cough from behind him, then Uncle’s voice. 

“I’ll, um, come back later.”


End file.
